1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plastic bags. More particularly, the present invention relates to easy open, plastic bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for bag related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,048 to Ernst teaches a plurality of expandable bags serially connected lengthwise in roll form. Each bag is of substantially long length and has an expandable gusset near one end thereof and transversely of the length. The gusset end of each bag is respectively connected to the filling or open end of the next bag by perforated or weakened structure. Various modifications of the position of the opening are incorporated. Also, the bags are rolled into serial form in a compact package for distribution and use with the gusset and opening portions of each bag being rolled inwardly to the inside of the roll, or outwardly to the outside of the roll. The method of making these serially connected bags in roll form is also included.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,191 to Richardson teaches a one piece paperboard carton blank folded into a rectangular shape for packaging and dispensing from a roll of individual plastic bags, particularly disposable milk bottles for feeding babies. The carton has a double wall front part which includes an inner top rigidly supporting a tab protruding in a direction opposite to the direction of withdrawal of bags from the roll. When a first plastic bag is withdrawn it starts to pull out a succeeding bag to which it is removably attached along a line of perforations. When the center of the perforated edge of the succeeding bag is impaled on the tab, further withdrawal of the succeeding bag is restrained and the first bag is readily separated to facilitate its dispensing and to place the leading edge of the succeeding bag where it may be easily reached for withdrawal.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,368 to Wilfong, Jr. et al. teaches a dispensing apparatus for serially dispensing flexible plastic bags from a wound package of bags which are joined along perforated severance lines, including a panel, and at least one elongate dispensing slot extending through the panel. The slot includes relatively narrow and linearly aligned outer edge portions, and a laterally extending tongue positioned between the outer edge portions. Also, an opening is located on one side of the tongue. In use, the opening is used to facilitate thread-up of the initial bag through the slot, and the two outer edge portions serve to engage and hold the bag in the slot. During withdrawal, the tongue engages the central portion of the bag, and when the tongue engages the next perforated severance line, or the bottom of the cut out in the case of T-shirt bags, a significant resistance is imparted which causes the severance line to rupture, with the next bag positioned in the slot and ready to be engaged and withdrawn.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,168 to Kannankeril et al. teaches a dispensing apparatus for serially dispensing plastic bags from a wound roll of continuous flexible plastic bags joined along perforated severance lines. A box like container is provided which is adapted to receive the wound roll of plastic bags. The container has a bottom panel, a top panel, a rear panel, and a pair of opposed side panels. The front panel defines a guide slot for guiding the plastic bags from the wound roll along a predetermined path and further defining a threading slide for threading the plastic bags from the wound roll into the guide slot. A separation tongue is located on the front panel for separating the plastic bags from the wound roll as the plastic bags engage the separation tongue along a predetermined path of travel.
FINALLY, STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,993 to DeMatteis teaches a dispenser for a roll of bags joined in series end-to-end along transverse severable lines comprising a receptacle in which a roll of bags may be held and rotated to pass the bags through the outlet of the receptacle and a web guide secured to the outlet. The web guide may be provided with a floor and inwardly overhanging side edges with the floor terminating in an upwardly projecting serrated edge which effects separation of each bag from its next ensuing bag.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for bag related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.